


Past and Present

by literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte/pseuds/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>POV of Beforan Cronus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past and Present

You know what happened when you loved her before  
You know what gave you those scars of yours  
All those sweeps on board and you still haven’t learned  
to bury your heart underwater before it can yearn

You’re cursed, you’re green with envy  
when you see the empress to be so close to her sheen  
You’re cursed to see her eyes empty  
fill back with yellow and forget you without any pity

It’s the same pattern as sweeps before  
when you sailed alongside her and she was yours  
All those sweeps with that slave she kept unchained  
when she raised her sword and cut ties again


End file.
